Discord
Discord is a male draconequus and former antagonist introduced in the season two premiere. Princess Celestia explains that Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony who once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until she and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone. However, after the sisters lost their connection to the Elements, the spell was broken and Discord broke free. Later in the series, Princess Celestia decides that Discord should be reformed so his magic can be used for good. Personality In The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2, Discord is shown to be a mischievous and manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on others through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business, as seen when he mocks and banters with Celestia and the Mane Six in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, mostly at the cost of others. Among other things Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight Sparkle miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous things to happen. Discord is arrogant and overconfident, as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things don't go according to his plan; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Discord states that he's never had a friend. He appears touched when Fluttershy declares herself to be his friend, and it is that glimpse of genuine friendship that causes him to undo the chaos he had caused. He states at the end of the episode that he will use his magic only for good from now on: "most of the time". Since then, he has kept his chaotic tendency to a low, though is still more than willing to cause mischief. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, he was shown to indirectly aid the Mane Six in defeating the plunderseeds, which he himself planted long ago in a bid to defeat the royal sisters. Even after the force that is most capable of defeating him is gone, he keeps his word to Celestia and does not go on a rampage, and he is rather easily swayed by Fluttershy. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, after he betrays the ponies of Equestria and Lord Tirek subsequently betrays him, he shows deep remorse for his actions and apologizes to Fluttershy and her friends upon realizing the true importance of friendship. When Twilight and the others forgive him and the ponies accept him in the end, Discord appears truly happy, which he expresses by giving Princess Celestia a bouquet of flowers. Discord has a habit of telling bad or unfunny jokes, as demonstrated in his comedy act in Make New Friends but Keep Discord and when he attempts to distract a group of changeling guards in To Where and Back Again - Part 2. Discord can be very prideful, unwilling to admit to feeling hurt or left out. Rather than simply talk things out, he instead resorts to various schemes or antics in response to a problem, such as in A Matter of Principals. While Discord's intentions can be good, his methods are often unorthodox, misguided, and even dangerous. This is most evident by his actions in season nine while masquerading as Grogar, as he ends up putting all of Equestria at risk by restoring Sombra and bringing Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow together into an alliance, all with the ultimate intent of helping Twilight and her friends. Trivia * Discord will become Thomas' enemy from ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony (Full Movie) ''until Discord will be reformed after ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Flutter On, ''but in ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom, ''he turn back to the dark side after Tirek aids him to steal stealing all the magic in Equestria in exchange for freedom to cause chaos on his own accord, only to be betrayed and drained of his magic by Tirek later. Having learned how truly important friendship is, Discord fully reforms, vowing to be a better friend to Thomas and will be making his guest starring appearance helping any friend in need. * Discord is best friends with Sunset Shimmer, Iago, Berkeley Beetle and Rattlesnake Jake since they're all reformed characters. * Discord is good friends with Sarah and James since he's very fond of them. Gallery Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hybrids Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Misfits Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Traitors Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Spatiokinetic Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:In-Love Characters Category:Cross-dressers Category:Boyfriends Category:Fluttershy's Family Category:Transformed Characters Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Singing characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Heroes Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Remorseful characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Universal Threats